Jealous Monster
by sminches
Summary: No, this is not about a monster that is jealous. I got the title idea from my dog's nickname. Anyways, is Hayley jealous of the new student? When she finds out that she is also a member of the Troop, and Jake gets a crush on her, yep, she is.


Jealous Monster

Hey people! Ok, so this is my second story on Fanfiction, and, once again, it is about my fave show and my fave couple, The Troop, and Jake and Hayley. I'm really happy with how well my first story, Power Out, is going. I intend to continue it, but sometimes a girl needs a break from one certain story. (also meaning I have writer's block…) Anyways, just to clarify something, This story is not about a monster that is jealous of something. I got the idea for the title from my dad. Whenever my dad comes home from work, My brothers and I go to give him a hug, and then my dog starts to whimper and give him the puppy eyes because she is jealous and she wants a hug. My dad has started calling her a "Jealous little monster" when she does it. And, Ta da! The name of my story. Anyways, disclaimer time… bleh.

*Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the Troop. However, I do own a dog, a goldfish, and this laptop that I am writing this story on, and that will have to do.*

Chapter 1:

Hayley's POV. (Have you noticed that I like writing in this POV? Hayley's an overachiever, Like me!)

I knew it was bad news when I heard that a "cute French girl" was going to be going to school here for a week while her family was visiting here. Well, bad news for me. _Wonderful_ news for everyone else. I knew that Jake would never be able to concentrate on anything once she was here. Oh I didn't know how right I was.

Jake, Felix and I were sitting in HQ after school. We had just captured a Kaiju, and very sucessfully I might add. No tentacles stuck on anyone's face this time. After about half an hour of just sitting there and talking. Mr. Stockley came in, followed by the person I least expected, or wanted, to see.

"Hello, everyone. Look who I just found. Turns out that Julia is in her Troop back in France." He said, sounding cheerful as always. I glanced at Jake, hoping that he wouldn't look like a lovesick puppy. He did of course. So did Felix. They were both staring at the girl. I'll admit, she's prettier than most of the girls here. And the french accent appearently doesn't hurt either. I hate to say it, but I was jealous of the girl. Not because she was beautiful, but because _Jake _thought she was. Ok, I'll say it. I might like Jake, Just a little. Or a lot... It was hard to tell. One day, like the day we were trying to catch the Eris Fairy, he would say the sweetest things in the world to me. And the next we would be arguing about whether to use a Blaster or a Freeze Ray. We had a... confusing relationship. I thought he liked me too, but I could always be wrong. Mr. Stockley was introducing everyone to the new girl, and I noticed thay both Jake and Felix held her hand longer than a usual handshake should be. I frowned at this. After everyone was introduced, Mr. Stockley gave us some _wonderful_ news. Julia would be working with us while trying to destroy a Behemoth. Great.

Julia smiled at Jake and said. "I just cant wait to work with you. We've heard quite a bit about you guys in France. I know that you hold the record for most monster captures." She said. She glanced at Jake and gave him a flirty little smile, which I hate.

I looked at Felix, and I noticed that he wasn't so happy either. Julia was paying all her attention to Jake. "Well why don't we quit talking and go catch the Behemoth." Felix said, obviously eager to get the two to stop staring at each other.

Julia looked away from Jake. "Oh. Ok, lets go." She said, still smiling at Jake. He smiled back. Ugh, those two were sharting to get on my nerves. She quickly grabbed a blaster and headed for the elevator. "You coming?" she asked. The rest of us grabbed our weapons and followed her out of the school. After about twent minutes of hiking through the woods, we started to notice loud noises. Branches cracking, loud, large footsteps vibrating the ground. Julia looked around, and then pointed west. "That way." she said.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked, sounding like a little kid. I didn't care, she was so...so... annoying? No, that wasn't it. I was just jealous.

She spun around and looked at me. "The sounds and vibrations are coming from that direction, isn't it obvious?" Isn't it obvious? Who the heck did this girl think she was? She was making me look like an idiot. But before I had time to respond, the Behemoth came crashing through the trees towards us. Jake shot at it, but the behemoth swatted him aside, like a bug. He crashed into a tree with a thud. "Jake!" Both me and Julia screamed. I shot at it. Unfortunatly, I missed, and I was just making it angry. The Behemoth roared and grabbed me, holding me in the air. I screamed. Suddenly, I saw Julia lift her blaster, aim, and fire. She shot it in it's weak spot, right under it's arm. It dropped me, and I ran to the side as the Behemoth started to crumble into large chunks of rock.

"Jake!" Julia gasped, as she ran to the tree where he had been thrown. I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, but seconds later, Jake stood up, which meant he wasn't dead. Good. But he had his arm around her neck. Bad.

"Nice shooting Julia." Felix said.

"It was nothing. But thank you." She said. "We better get Jake back to HQ."

"I'm fine Julia, I think I just twisted my ankle." He assured her. I walked back to HQ ahead of them, feeling very, _very_ angry. At myself, and her. Why hadn't I been the one to rush over to him? *Stupid, stupid, stupid...* I thought to myself. Well now I definitely couldn't deny it, I was in love with Jake. Or at least had a very big crush on him.

Ok, so how did you like this one? Not as good as my first story, but it's pretty good. I think it's a bit rushed (Thanks a bunch Alexia [yes, i'm being sarcastic]) and kinda short-ish. I hope you like this one as much as the first! Anyways, please R&R.

Alexia's comment:

Great story Car, and great suggestions, me! Can't wait to edit the rest of this story for you! But ya didn't put my name in this one? Why not? Or are you putting it in in a different chapter? Hmmm... lol :D Keep writing girl! I'm cheering for ya!


End file.
